


fool`s garden

by ayas3ri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butterflies, Cliche, Crying, Draco is dealing with Death Issues, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Herbology Class (Harry Potter), Kissing, Light Angst, Magic, Miscommunication, Pining Draco Malfoy, Quidditch, Reader is a seeker, Romance, Set around the 6th book, Teenagers dealing with feelings, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayas3ri/pseuds/ayas3ri
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a slightly on and off relationship with you; but he can`t deny his growing feelings after you being there for him at the right time in the right place. Problem is, he is not sure if you like him back or not.As a result, he makes it all confusing after an incident regarding butterflies and Herbology tests.But don't worry; the twins are there for you to make it all right—again.





	fool`s garden

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the urge to write about Draco and I pooped this out.  
Enjoy! 
> 
> [Very cliche. Read at your own risk.]

**There she is.**

That _fucking _beautiful [Your House].

Draco Malfoy can’t help the small sigh that escapes his lips—and can’t ignore the tumble of his heart any longer. His palms feel clammy as he’s spying on his crush for so many years. Only lately has he finally realized his feelings, the two of them stuck in an unspoken rivalry.

Or, at least, they used to. 

It was all fun and games before, affection showed through glares and competitive hums; now, he noticed every little quirk of hers. The way she kept on pushing back that stray curl of hers, how her eyes absorbed the sunlight, how her lips moved—and the sensible urge to kiss her. He kept thinking of how her hand greatly would fit in his, and how that would make him feel: _joy, comfort, finally giving him the peace of mind he kept on seeking. _Draco was never one for romance. He wasn’t one to waste time with silly little stuff while Lord Voldemort’s rising was nigh—_he had so many things on his mind, fighting with his heart to stay on the right path..._

Today, it gave up.

**[Name]. **A simple (yet amazing) [Your House] who often shared classes with him—and who always seemed keen on outsmarting him. He had no idea why: he would’ve barely notice her if she didn’t make her presence known so loudly. But she won a Quidditch match against him once and it pissed him off; especially when she offered him a pitying smirk as he was (grudgingly) congratulating her team’s victory.

_“Maybe next time you can beat me, Malfoy.” _

From then on, he kept a close eye on [name]: who were her friends, her favorite places, how she studied, what was she doing. He wasn’t doing it intentionally—after that fateful Quidditch match, he kept on bumping into her. As if fate’s door finally opened and started spawning her continuously. He noticed her at the cafeteria, eating with her friends and laughing at their jokes. He noticed her in the library, quietly studying and looking in her element. The way the light fell on her—even then, he couldn’t help but think she was beautiful, with her lips parted in thought, and a crease above her eyes. He’d shake these thoughts away, not wanting to be fooled by one thing: _that she wasn’t as sweet as she wanted to make you believe. _

Because, when she was on the field, her personality did a 180. She got competitive and brash and cocky, not taking shit from anyone—and clearly knowing how to play. Despite himself, Draco admired her for her skills and how she could take a loss: with a smile and a _‘Well, you had me. Good game.’ _That redeemed her in his eyes, but still—the competition between them grew with each match, each year. She was the Seeker, she was the star; and he couldn’t take a beating without muddling his family’s name.

A thing that he couldn’t allow.

It went on, back and forth, bitter and teasing words thrown whenever they met. Their relationship was a source of amusement for the others, betting on whether they’re gonna shag later or not. Most believed that they’ll end up together—which they vehemently denied, _o__f course. _Gradually, they grew up as persons, Malfoy falling deep into his dark feelings, while [name] focused more on her career. They didn’t have time to insult each other childishly, even if they missed their innocence. Now, they tolerated each other’s presence like normal people, _in quiet_, as humans. Some could even say they were ‘friends’, greeting each other on the corridor.

_Maybe, even daring to compare notes..._

Everything was stale and boring for a period, both lost in their own worlds. People around were regretting their separation, but there wasn’t anything they could do about it. Those fun times were over.

Yet the thing that reconnected them...

_...was when he broke down in the bathroom one day, crying his heart out, and she stumbled upon him. _  
_“Malfoy...?” she said, carefully approaching him. He turned around, afraid and embarrassed someone spotted him in his weakest of moments. And **her**, of all persons—he was known throughout the school as fearless, no one dared to talk back to him. He had a reputation to maintain. However, when he noticed the warmth and gentleness in her [e/c] eyes and crumbled underneath that gaze. _

** _“I’m lost,” _ ** _he mumbles through chapped lips, trembling like a leaf in the wind. _

_Draco expected her to laugh, to make fun of his weakness; instead, the [h/c]-haired girl simply and confidently steps towards him, arms open. _

_“You don’t need to explain yourself.” _

_She waits for his cue; and, not surprisingly, he takes it. He embraces her, holding tightly, burying his nose in her hair. He inhales deeply, the soothing aroma calming him. His tears dry out as he crushes her to his chest, never wanting to let go. All this time, she has been his anchor. She came at the right time and he’s grateful for it. Especially since she’s showing more emotion than any of his Slytherin comrades ever did. She caresses his back, not daring to whisper anything of comfort; he did not need words. He needed someone to be there for him. _

_And she was. _

**Lucky him. **Without another word, they parted, [name] letting Draco recompose himself. She asked for no explanations until he was ready—yet _he never will be. _The matter of Death Eaters was rather delicate. He could never say that out loud and she won’t understand. But there’s one thing he says to her, the next day when they meet in a rather secluded place.

“Don’t tell _anyone_ about yesterday, got it?” he barks, trying to look menacing. He’s not going to show any weakness, especially not to her. So he reverts to his old meanie self, despite being a gentle soul deep inside.

She grins as a response, “Only if you become my friend.”

The request took him by surprise, but he accepted (with butterflies in his stomach) nonetheless. _If that would shut her up, then so be it. _He could tolerate her presence and smile; and all the things that made him like her.

That’s the story of how they got close, studying together and sharing jokes. Caring about each other’s feelings, even if Draco never shared what was bothering him. She bragged about her dreams of being a Quidditch player to drag his mind away from his problems. He snorted more often than not, acting as if he didn’t care; but she didn’t seem to mind any longer. He secretly supported her and he’d probably do anything to help her reach her goals. She deserved it for that moment of compassion she showed after how shitty he acted before with her. He’ll never be able to repay her.

Not in a million years.

**

**She was silly. And he liked it.**

At the same time, she was fucking annoying him. _Why her?_ She was no one special, a half-witch with no prestige. The Malfoy’s were pure-bloods with a reputation to uphold. That was how he was raised to believe. But now, with [name] around, his beliefs were shaken to the core. He wanted to **have **her; but was he allowed to?

Her positiveness told him that he could. His mind—

“Why are you standing there for, Malfoy?” Her voice, serene, warm, wakes him from his daydream. He forgot where he was. Today, they were about to study for Herbology; and what better place than the school’s own garden?

_“It’s a date,”_ she joked around, mostly trying to cheer him up. He hoped it meant more, his heart aching for that big step in their relationship. Sometimes, he even felt she liked him the same way he did; but then she’d crush those feelings when she’d hang around the Weasley twins. It made him seethe with anger and green jealousy. He could never compare to those red-heads: she’d laugh more often, she’d joke and flirt and throw them romantic glances.

_But she didn’t look at them with the same warmth as when gazing at Draco—and how she listened to his stories…_

**He wanted to believe. **

“Yeah. _It’s a date…”_ he tried to joke, but there was no humor in his laughter.

“Something wrong, Draco?”

The blonde boy liked the way his name rolled off her tongue—he enjoyed the transition from Malfoy to Draco. It felt _intimate_; and this affection-starved lonely boy relished in that feeling.

**As a response, he could only nod. **

There he was. Or rather—there _she _was. The girl who owned his heart stayed on a bench under a tree, shadowing her from the stinging sun. She had a book in her lap, her [color of the House] cloak discarded right next to her. She has been reading until he arrived; now, her beautiful eyes were trained on his figure, a tiny smirk gracing her mouth. She uncrossed her legs, arranging her skirt (making sure he wasn’t going to sneak a peek). Sleeves of her shirt up to her arm, she runs a hand through her locks—so familiar of her.

“You ok? You’re kind of spacing out,” she looks worried. “If you’re not feeling well, we can do this another time. The test is in a few weeks, anyway, and it’s not like it’s my forte—”

“I’m not going to let you fail this.” Draco scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

_Surprisingly, he was confident in Herbology. _And he couldn’t pass this chance to spend more time in her presence. “And I’m fine. We’re doing this, like promised.”

“A Malfoy always keeps his promises, huh?” she chuckles.

He responds while walking toward her, “Something like that.” He stops in front of her, staring down. “Move.”

“Ah, yes!” she removes her cloak and bag, wedging it between her and the armrest. Then she pats the empty seat. “There you go.”

He tries hard not to blush as he sits down on the designated spot. He opens his bag, getting his books ready, advising her to do the same.

“You’re direct, huh?” she jokes, not bothering to bend down and get her manuals.

“We’ve wasted enough time and we got a lot to cover,” he explains, opening the tome at where he believed was the right place to start.

“Relax, Malfoy.” He looks at her as she’s staring up at the cloaked sky, a soft smile on her lips.“We should enjoy nature a bit more.” He’s not really an outdoor person, but he stops for a second and looks around at the lush foliage. He had to give credit where it was due: Hogwarts had an impressive collection of plants (mostly not-dangerous). Not to mention all of the harmless creatures feeding on the greenery—

Then there were the colorful and oh-so-normal butterflies.

All of a sudden, he feels serene and the weight of the world lifts for a moment off his chest. Draco lets out a small sigh, wanting for this moment to last forever. He feels [name]’s warmth next to him, her hand slightly touching his unintentionally, and he feels _at home. _

**What if he did actually deserve nice things? **

“That’s more like it. You’re finally relaxed.”

His heart swells with affection and love—at that moment, he was ready to confess. But when he looks at her, he remembers why he didn’t do it until now in the first place. _He’ll needlessly put her in danger. His family will never accept her. He doesn’t deserve an awesome and kind person like her_.

In his mind, it was all true.

All he can do is ignore her statement, “You finished, then?”

“Fiiiine, you grouch,” she laughs—like crystal bells—finally bending over to pick her books. “Let’s do this.”

**

It was quiet—_too _quiet.

A while has passed since they’ve started studying and, at first, [name] couldn’t stop flapping her mouth about useless stuff. Draco had no idea what got her so excited today; she talks _way _more than usual. _Was she nervous? _She had no reason to be. She’d acted just fine until now.

_What was wrong with her?_

He wanted to know the answer, but he doesn’t dare to ask. She probably won’t tell him, either way. So he listened, _impatiently_, while also trying to divert her back on track; they were here to study, not to have a fancy little chat over Butterbeer. After a while (and after seeing he was getting rather pissed off by her attitude and he was _this _close to leaving), she conceded and they started properly studying. This time, he _patiently_ explained whatever she didn’t understand until she had enough: she was going to study on her own. He shrugged at her dismissive attitude. After all, he didn't mind getting lost in his thoughts; it gave him time to think about her, about the proximity between them, how she breathed, how she spoke, how—_ugh, EVERYTHING. _

He got so lost in his daydreams that he didn’t notice the _silence _until it was too late. It unnerved him.

_Time for a break. _

Draco closed his book—then yawned.

“[name]—”

_Oh. _

His heart took a tumble and he felt his temperature rising in his cheeks. [name] was asleep—of course she was, this was a cliché story. She was clutching the book to her body, but it was at risk of falling. A light breeze was ruffling some loose strands of hair; but the one thing that caught his immediate attention was that her rosy lips were slightly parted—and so _tempting. _He’d only want to touch them with his own, just bend down for just a small taste. _Was that too much to ask? _

Fuck, she was beautiful.

A small butterfly flew over her head, circling. Draco watched it with interest, trying not to disturb it. He held his breath as the little insect perched itself onto her nose. His eyes widened, staring at the combined beauty: her sleeping form and the colorful wings of the butterfly warmed his heart. It was a picture he couldn’t describe in words, only in feelings. If she were awake, he’d probably spill it all out.

But she wasn’t and he had no reason to ruin their relationship. _Even if he’ll lose her to another._

More butterflies make their way toward her, settling on her brow, in her hair—covering everything. He wasn’t going to allow that, despite what he was feeling at the moment. He gently hovers a hand over the cloud of color—and they immediately disperse, leaving her warm and serene. Just how he liked her best. The butterflies now dance around him, undeterred, attempting to land on her again—the blond-haired boy stands up, brushing his hands around to disperse the crowd. They’re obstinate, though: they keep on fluttering about, touching her skin. It was getting rather frustrating. He huffs in annoyance: _what was going on here? _These creatures were acting crazy: have they been enchanted?

“Hell—” he curses, not afraid to bring his wand out. He waits, though, too distracted to think—or hear the approaching footsteps. It’s too late to dodge out of the way now; and, obviously, Draco doesn’t even realize what happened and who were the culprits. All he knows is the second he feels someone push him forcefully forward. The next thing, he’s holding his breath as he’s losing balance, the target in front of him obvious: **her. **He can’t stop now; all he can do is brace for it, arms outstretched. He doesn’t want to wake her and he does his best to avoid an impact. His palms land heavily on the back of the bench, and he winces; he can’t stop his body completely and he’s lurching forward, eyes closed.

“Shit,” he mutters under his breath, making sure he was perfectly balanced above her before opening his eyes.

He finds himself staring into a [e/c] hue.

“Dra—co?” [name]’s voice is tentatively innocent and shy—her pink spreading blush on her cheeks wasn’t helping. But she regains her composure soon enough, quickly putting on her usual confident (and cheeky) mask. “What are you doing?” There’s amusement (and embarrassment) in her voice, but the blush wasn’t going away.

And his wasn’t going away either.

“Some guys—uhh, there were some butterflies, enchantment—” he trails off, at a loss. He can’t focus with her so close—if he leaned forward a bit, he’d kiss her. The desire rings in his mind, like an alarm—just…

…one…

He was the one being enchanted, surely. “The butterflies were—”

“I don’t see any?”

_‘Of course not’, _he thinks. It always happens when it’s convenient. The butterflies were gone, and he doesn’t need to look around to know that. Whoever _planned _this (he had no doubt there was a conspiracy here) came prepared.

“Well, um—there were! And someone pushed and I fell—” his eyes widened, filled with emotions. His heart is ready to burst. **“I fell for you.”**

Her mouth opens in surprise, her blush intensifying into a dark red. _He can't believe he actually said that. He was such a fool. _But it was out on the open now and it was up to her to grab the opportunity. She smirks, though, playing it cool and confident, as usual.

**Hiding. **

“You mean, fell **on **me?” she chuckles.

Draco realizes how stupid he sounded and the waste of him trying to confess to her _indirectly. _He didn’t know what he should’ve—it didn’t work out. So, slightly hurt, he does what he knows best when he’s defending his feelings: he lashes out.

With indignation, he pushes himself up, missing her perfume and her soft breath against his mouth. He gives her a glare and a scoff, brushing invisible threads of his collar.

“That’s what I meant. Wash your ears.”

[name] blinks, confused then slightly pissed, “You don’t need to be rude.” She pouts. “What got you so angry?”

“Nothing,” he snaps, huffing dejectedly. _Of course she doesn’t like him. _He was stupid to believe that she was interested in a Slytherin with problems like him. His heart is broken—and he doesn’t like to feel miserable. He wants to get away. “I think this session is over, seeming that you fell asleep.” Quickly, he grabs his stuff. “See you next time.” With that, he pointedly turns on his heels and stomps away, ignoring the pain in his chest.

“Wait, Draco—What did I do?!”

But he’s gone before she could get an answer. She sighs: well, this has been a disaster. Sure, [name] _clearly _heard Draco saying he fell for her. But a part of her didn’t—_couldn’t­—_believe he was interested in her. Their relationship has been rocky from the start (mostly because she has been crushing on him since the first year?)—she didn’t mean to antagonize the boy. It’s just that she couldn’t handle her emotions very well. Luckily, now they were on speaking terms and rather close.

_So what did she do to fuck it up? _

It was just that—she sighs again, running her fingers through her hair—she didn’t want Draco to play with her feelings. What if he wasn’t telling her the truth?

Doubts crept inside her heart, biting her nail as she was thinking. It’s not as if she didn’t want to kiss him: it was _very _tempting. But—

**But—**

“What the hell, [name]?”

_Fred. George. _

Two of her closest friends, of course. They came from the bushes where they were hiding with displeasure written all over their faces. This whole _‘study-date-confession-plan’_ has been their idea. She agreed, albeit reluctantly, but she had her doubts. It took her every ounce of courage to do this—and guess what, _she failed. _

She crossed her arms, defensive. “_What? _It didn’t work,” she pouted, acting indifferent. “Told you it was a bad idea.”

The twins rolled their eyes. “I heard him tell you he fell for you,” Fred comments.

“A trick—”

“You’re an idiot, aren’t you?” George sighs, shaking his head in hopelessness. “You should’ve just answered—”

“Oh, Draco Malfoy, I love you too!” Fred cooed in a high-pitched voice, putting his hands together. “Kiss me, you handsome stud!”

He then proceeded to purse his lips and make kissing noises. She rolls her eyes, but there was a smile on those lips of hers.

“Stop it,” she says eventually. He does so. “Draco doesn’t like me. I know that now.”

“Weren’t we part at the same conversation?” George shakes his head.

“He sounded pretty interested to me,” Fred adds.

“That was not a proper confession.” She feels bitter. “I expected something else...”

“He didn’t do anything cause you scared him away.”

“Yeah, he got angry because you acted like this was a joke.”

“You think Draco liked that?”

“Bruised his manly ego.”

“...”

She felt bad, even if doubts kept creeping in. She couldn’t get rid of them. [name] had a _hunch _that he may have been attracted to her (to some degree), but she couldn’t believe a guy like him would like—_her. _Still, she felt as if she should apologize to Draco.

“You’re not very suave, miss [name],” the twins laugh in unison.

“Shut up!” she barks, standing up and gathering her stuff. “I’m going to go find him.”

And she’s off without another word. The Weasley twins look at each other.

“This won’t do.”

“This won’t do at all.”

**

She didn’t find him _anywhere. _Not in the Great Hall, not in their secret place, not in bathrooms, not outside—_nowhere. _

With a strange feeling in her chest, she resigned for the day, knowing that he won’t be found if he doesn’t want to. [name] goes to her bed, spreads on it and stares at the ceiling, heart heavy. She didn’t want to upset him, yet she did. If what the twins said was true and if he truly liked her...

“Dammit, [name]…"

_What did you do?_

_**_

After a sleepless night, she makes her way downstairs, into the Main Hall. Yawning, she blindingly makes her way towards her House’s table and sits down. Still slightly woozy, she puts food on her plate, uncaring of what she ate—she picks up the fork, puts something in her mouth, when two figures join her on either side of her.

“We don’t want to make your day bad, but—” One starts.

“—Look at the Slytherin table.” The other finishes.

“Whas’mfgoing’n?” she says with a full mouth. Then turns her head around anyway. She chokes on the grub when her eyes land on Draco—on Draco and another _girl. _She was an unknown Slytherin, blonde with a bubbly attitude; and she was latching onto Malfoy’s arm as if she owned him. The problem wasn’t with the girl (he had lots of fans and it wasn’t abnormal for them to fawn over him), but with him: _he was giving her attention. _She was witnessing another side of Draco—one that _actually _flirted back. He was smiling at the blonde girl and talking to her, his gaze warm.

(at this point, her imagination was probably running wild)

She swallows, then asks, full of jealousy, “Who’s her?”

Fred complies, “A Slytherin by the name of _Wanda.” _

“I see.” She pouts, giving her the stink eye. “Since when were _they _friends?”

“Since yesterday, probably,” George steals a tomato off her plate, but she doesn’t mind. “You really broke the poor boy’s heart, didn’t you?”

“I—I did not! He—He’s overreacting. She’s probably—” he leans over to her, whispering something in the blonde’s ear. “_The audacity!” _

“Calm down!” Fred holds her by the shoulder (she was attracting unwanted attention) as she wants to just stomp there and—_and nothing. _She realizes the futility of it all.

“You did it to yourself,” George only rubs salt into her wound. Fred punches him in the arm.

“All these years...” she sighs. “For nothing.” 

“I don’t think he moved on _that_ easily.”

“I was just a silly crush if it was ever true.” She shouldn’t feel sad, but she is. _What did this girl have that she didn’t? _She honestly didn’t want to think that yesterday was the fissure in their relationship. “Aaagh, I’m so stupid...”

“Talk to him.”

“He won’t like that.”

“Go on.”

“He’ll like to see you interested.”

“I—” Fred doesn’t take shit from her and pulls her up gently. [name] takes a deep breath and calms herself down, putting on her usual confident mask. She was good at that, even if her heart was usually hammering all the time with anxiety. “Ok. I’ll just apologize like I wanted to.”

_And ask him on another study date, to make it up for it. _

[name] purposefully walks over to the table, ignoring the stares she was getting. She had no reason to respond to them or give them attention; they were just jealous that she was kicking their ass at Quidditch. That, she was very proud of. All that the other kids could see was a cocky girl who knew her worth; when, in fact, she just wanted someone to give her affection and take the burden off her shoulders. She stops in front of Draco and Wanda, adjusting the bag on her shoulder. Draco notices her—_of course he does, he was aware of her ever since she came into the room_—but makes sure his face is impassive and uninterested.

[name] clears her throat, “Hey, Draco!” She’s trying to sound as cheerful as possible. The boy’s blonde companion turns around, still not letting him go ([name] grits her teeth in annoyance), and glares at the unwanted guest. The [h/c]-haired girl continues to stare at the blond boy.

“[name],” Draco responds, at least giving her that. _But nothing she could say could mend his broken heart. _

“You ditched me yesterday,” [name] laughs, her joke falling flat.

“We were finished, as far as I remembered.” Draco, feeling rather self-aware, removes his arm from Wanda’s. Ok, so he was acting rather childish after yesterday. He should’ve known better, that [name] won’t like him _ever_—but he couldn’t help but lash out when he was hurt. He had to show her what she was missing out on. It was a little thing he could do; and it helped him ignore the tiny hope that was in his heart that, when she sees he’s ignoring her, she’ll be the one that will seek him out.

_Seems like it worked? Was she jealous?_

He hoped.

“OK,” she inhales deeply. “I’m really sorry for that!” she announces, looking serious. “I—I’m sorry I fell asleep and—umm...” she can’t say it. Not in front of so many people. “Can we meet later and—_talk?” _

Fine, she wanted to just end this and figure things out. If he really meant something more romantic...

Draco stands up as an answer, sneering. “I think not. I have other plans.” He glances at Wanda, who smiles beautifully. She follows his lead, standing up and clinging once again to his arm (which he rejects, afraid that’ll only anger [name]). “Maybe some other time.”

He goes past her, keeping his chin up (it takes a lot of self-control not to fall at her feet and accept her apology, like any normal human being). Wanda follows, giving [name] a glare and a triumphant smile.

“Ok, see ya...” she waves sadly after them, feeling stupid for even trying.

Oh well. Time to go to her comfort zone for a while.

**

“So, what do you want to do, Draco?” Wanda is trailing to his side, acting all cute (and clearly trying to get into his pants).

He’s not impressed, and he drops the flirtatious act, “We’re done.”

“What?” the blonde whines, confused.

Draco Malfoy simply leaves her there, ignoring her calls (and threats). He had only one thing in his mind, pondering it over and over with a fluttering heart: _she came for me. _It didn’t seem like a big step, but he was confident it was going in the right direction. Sure, he still had his doubts: he wasn’t convinced she had feelings for him. But there was something _there. _He could feel it in his bones. He just had to ignore her and act distant for a few moments (too much and he’ll lose her forever) and she’ll run into his arms, crying.

At least, that was how he imagined it. Will it work?

Maybe. He didn’t plan on this happening. He was hurt and she used another girl to cope with it, thinking that he’ll eventually forget his big crush. **It was a start. **And he wasn’t going to wallow in his despair any longer; he had other problems he needed to face and [name] was not going to be one of them. He found Wanda quickly, a long admirer of his. He struck a conversation; he didn’t imagine [name] will come up to him as soon as she noticed what was going on. It made his heart beat faster with _‘She cares’ _and all thoughts of revenge and hurt were pushed aside. This didn’t seem healthy and he felt as stupid as a puppy.

But he couldn’t help himself. He was in love with [name].

Ok, maybe he acted a bit too like a jerk—he shouldn’t have blown her off. But he felt satisfied when he told her he had other plans with another girl. Her pained face—

_No. Actually no, he didn’t like that. _It wasn’t her fault he blurted that thing out with ‘I fell for you’ and that she didn’t know how to react. It wasn’t easy to confess and be confessed to out of the blue. He should’ve taken a better approach and didn’t act so butthurt.

He regrets it all.

“Dammit, Malfoy...” he grits his teeth and walks faster.

He had to make amends.

**

He got restless, he can’t deny it.

She was nowhere, not in the Great Hall, not in their secret place, not in bathrooms, not outside—_nowhere. _

Where was she?

He stops for a few seconds on the stairs, thinking about places he didn’t think about before. He could think of none. As much as he tried, nothing came to mind; and he was getting rather desperate. _Where would she be? What does she usually like to spend time? _The library—but he already tried there. And the Quidditch field—he didn’t think he’d waste her time there. Plus, she’s not exactly allowed there if there’s no practice. So where could she—

_Butterflies._

**OF COURSE!**

He has no idea where the colorful creatures with their beautiful wings came from, but he thanks whoever conjured them. That was one place he didn’t search; and he was 99% sure she was there. _Duh. _Why didn’t he think about it earlier?

It all makes sense.

He makes a run for it. He had to find her. He has to know and he can’t wait.

This is the day Draco Malfoy will confess to the beautiful [Full name].

**

She sighs for the hundredth of time today. She should really stop doing this. So what if Malfoy rejected her offer of peace today? It didn’t mean he hated her—he has other friends other than her. If she could call herself ‘a friend’. Nevermind that now. Wanda’s intentions were clear, but maybe Draco wasn’t aware of them. Or, who knew, maybe he really was interested in the blonde.

_Who knew?_

She’d keep positive for now.

“[name]!”

“Hm?”

Footsteps, someone running, pants—she turns her head to the source of the noise. No one knew she was in this part of the garden; this was probably her favorite place to hang out (and think). It was a rather isolated place, not a lot of people wandering around. So she was surprised—**no. She wasn’t. **Because there was one person who knew about this place.

“Draco?” she calls when he sees him coming through the foliage after he fought with a big leaf for a few seconds. She chuckled at that. “What are you doing here?”

“Shut up,” he breathes out, bending over to catch his breath. “Let me—”

“Alright,” she shrugs. Despite that calm exterior, she felt butterflies in his stomach. _He came to her. _She thought he had plans with Wanda—seems like...

_He came to her. _She was glad.

“Ok,” he finally catches a bit of breath and stomps toward her, sitting cutely on the bench. The light fell on her face, brightening up her gem eyes. The blonde stops for a few seconds, admiring her. He couldn’t wait to touch her a lot more often from now on. He’s confident (_ignore the doubts, ignore the doubts, ignore_) that this will work and that nothing could go wrong. “This—You—”

“Relax, Draco,” she pats the spot next to her on the bench. “We have plenty of time to talk.”

_As if they didn’t know what about. _

He straightens, exhaling one more time to give himself the necessary courage. He doesn’t take her advice; instead, he walks purposefully in front of her. She lifts her eyes, smiling. The way she cocks her head to the side—cutely—makes him act recklessly. He leans over, grabs her face—

“Mhm—” she lets out a squeak of surprise as their lips clumsily mash together. Despite her initial reluctance, she melts under Draco’s passion, calmly resting her hands in her lap. Draco’s mind is electrified by the smoothness of her lips—it was better than he ever imagined. And _fuck yeah_, he was finally kissing her, exceeding his expectations. His heart was aflutter and he was quickly losing his breath. He was overwhelmed and soon, he has to part from the sweet fruit of her mouth to take a deep breath and stop his mind from dizzying.

“I should’ve done this a long time ago,” he whispers, dazed.

“Why didn’t you?” There’s a large smile on her face, shrouded by sadness; the same could apply to her. She patiently waited—for now, at least. She’s not ready to unleash her full affection.

Instead of an answer, he leans over and kisses her again to shut her up. This time, the kiss was slower, each enjoying what they missed until now. A warm fuzzy feeling rises in his chest, spreading over to his chest; he could feel her doing the same, [name] holding her breath. He parts, looking at her through half-lidded eyes.

She remains with her eyes closed, not ready to face him.

“I don’t want this to end,” the girl whispered, mesmerized.

“It won’t.”

The blonde Slytherin sits down next to her on the bench, not-so-shyly grabbing her hand in his. She giggles, embarrassed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I’ll kiss you again,” he tells her, aching with want.

She nods. “Go ahead.”

They kiss softly, they kiss passionately, they kiss in whichever ways they want—all while butterflies danced unaware around them and two sets of chuckles could be heard from somewhere around.

_Good. _


End file.
